Fairy Tail Academy
by EnglishEdit
Summary: Heartfilia Konzern is going global! Yes, you heard right, Layla and Jude Heartfilia are going overseas on business! For six months! Without Lucy! But fear not, Lucy is being left in good hands at Fairy Tail Academy, so what could go wrong? NaLu-centric and the normal ships...
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter One

The door to the Aston Martin opened wide for the blonde seventeen year old girl to get out swiftly. It did not so swiftly close, however, when she slammed it in her parents faces. Lucy Heartfilia was pissed to say the least, and her parents cooing and over excited pre-trip attitude certainly wasn't helping.

The first of her parents to get out of the car was none other than Jude Heartfilia, businesssman, owner of Heertfilia Konzern, and (second) richest man in all of Fiore, but today he wasn't here on business. He was here because he was dumping his daughter at a Boarding school.

"Lucy, honey, I know your angry, but please don't slam the doors. It's unlady like." He said gently to his daughter, as if she were a ticking time bomb and the slightest thing could make her explode.

Layla exited the car next, and like her daughter, slammed the door. It wasn't just Lucy who was annoyed at being left behind, Layla Heartfilia didn't seem too keen on the idea either. "Jude! She has every right to be upset. WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII WITHOUT HER!" Layla was usually the voice of reason within the family, but she really didn't like the idea of leaving her one and only child behind in a foreign place to her. Mother's have to worry about their children I guess...

Jude had broken the news to the two of them only three days ago. The news that Heartfilia Konzern were partnering up with some other company from Fiore and that they were going to another country for business. For six months they would be living the luxurious life in Hawaii, for six months it would be nothing but sea and sand! For six months, Lucy was going to be cooped up in Fairy Tail Academy. The number one boarding school in Fiore.

Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the (second) richest family in Fiore, was stuck right where she was. No hawaii for her.

She had screamed the house down when she found out she was being left behind. The chandelier had litterally swung about, and all of the maids and butlers had to drop all of their things and cover their ears for dear life. It was even worse when Layla found out...

There was no way to describe how Lucy was actually feeling. She was still angry at her parents - or maybe just her father- but the idea of living on her own was kind of exciting. And she had no father breathing down her neck every five seconds to be 'a proper lady', so it was kind of a good thing. It was no Hawaii, but it would do.

But, by the time Lucy had grown on the idea of living by herself, her father had already enrolled her personal playboy butler, and older brother figure- Loke Celestia. He had exited the car last, and was now hauling all of the girls belongings into the school. Lucy huffed and started to follow him. She might as well give up on the whole independant living thing as long as he was around.

He wasn't exactly the type to take no for an answer. Like, ever. Although there was that time when they were twelve where he tried to ask her out and she completely flatline rejected him. But that's a story for another day.

"BYE HONEY! HAVE A NICE TIME!" Layla shouted from behind her, in that sweet but embarassing way Mothers do. Though she was leaving her daughter behind, Layla was still a mother. And still embarrasing.

Lucy just ignored her mother though. Just like she ignored the engine of her fathers Aston Martin starting. Just like she ignored the awkward conversation Loke was trying to start. Just like she ignored the large wooden doors growing closer and closer and...

BANG.

Lucy went face first in to the doors. She looked around to see if anyone saw that embarrasing act. She only saw Loke though, biting his lip as to hold back the laughter _. 'Brilliant. Not even my first day and I'm already a laughing stock.'_

"You. Saw. Nothing." Lucy glared at the butler who stiffled a snort, but just manages to catch it before he burst out laughing, and was assured certain death.

Again she turned around and took a deep breath. ' _This is it'_ she thoughy as she opened the double doors.

' _This is Fairy Tail '_


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Two

Taking a deep breath, Lucy pushed open the two large wooden doors in front of her. Or at least she tried to, because they were pull open doors. She finally realised and pulled the two double doors open, once again threatening her idiotic playboy.

As soon as she entered the room, all she could think of was the size of it. It was positively huge! From the outside, it looked as though this could be the whole school, but it seemed bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, like the Tardis. She sucked in a breath as she took it all in.

Two white spiraling staircases led up to the overhung balcony of the second floor, and the classrooms that were within the halls. Between them stood the school store: a large white marble topped counter, that seemed to sparkle in the light that was bought in by the large windows that sat on the walls adjacent to the doors.

On either side of the room there was a long wooden table, stretching from one end of the room towards the other. The tables both looked as though they could seat around a hundred people, but were currently out of use despite the amount of people in the room.

A few students were dotted around the room, however, most of them seemed to be hanging around the kitchen area in the hall, which was towards the left of the double doors. Some of the students were chatting in small groups, some were on laptops, presumably doing work, however all of them were in casual clothing; it was a weekend after all!

The walls were all pristine and white, but they had splashes of vibrant colour over them, like some one had taken a can of paint and thrown it against the wall. It was all very clean, but on closer inspection, she could see the small dents in the wall and the scuff marks on the table, which gave more of a homely kind of vibe. Suddenly, Lucy wanted to know exactly what the story behind each of them was...

Lucy hesitated before walking over to the desk, needing to check in at the school store. There were two white haired women sitting behind the desk and they seemed to be deep in a conversation. Lucy was never good around strange people, and always had a hard time speaking to others, but with a slight push from her butler (who was checking out each and everyone of the girls in the room) she plucked up the confidence to make her way down to the end of the room.

One of the white haired girls had noticed her and stood up to greet her with a smile. She had long hair, tyed up in a pony tail, her bangs hanging loose in her face. The other girl stood as well, and smiled, this one with shorter white hair. The two were very beautiful and looked so much alike, that you couldn't doubt they were sisters.

Shyly, Lucy smiled back and walked towards them.

"Ohayo! You must be the new students here at FTA! I'm Mirajane Strauss and this is my sister Lisanna!" the girl with the pony tail greeted her, before motioning toward the other girl who smiled and waved.

"We're in charge of the school store here at FTA! We're also in charge of the welcoming commity. And the prom commity. Also, the holiday club. We run the canteen as well. And I personally am on the school council." Mira continued as Lucy and Loke stared speechless at the two in front of them.

"We need to get you you're school stuff, so whats your names?" She added.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia! And this is my friend Loke Celestia. We'll be attending starting tomorrow so please take care of us!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Three**

"Brilliant! Well, it's nice to meet you two, I'll go and get your ID cards amd your dorm keys and your other stuff, then!" Mirajane smiled, and then bounced off to a room somewhere behind the counter.

Lucy waited patiently for the few minutes, but the relaxed playboy thought of it as a great oppertunity to start chatting up every single girl in the room. He might as well start as he meant to go on, right? It just so happened that the first person he started to try and chat up, was Lisanna.

He was trying his best, but it was seemilngly futile. " Look, Loke, you seem like a nice guy and all, but it's your first day here, so you have no clue how things work around here," the girl started, a smile still plastered on her face. "I am the youngest sibling of three. And you _really_ don't want to be on the recieving end of Elf-nii's wrath, let alone Mira-nee's. So please just give up before i have to get the body bag out again."

Loke seemed to get the picture and backed off a bit, finding interest in the other girls in the room, all of whom seemed to be slightly staring at his, with just as much interest. His little flirting escapade was cut short though by Mira's return. Not. Even after clearing her throat three times, and then even directly calling out to him, he was still busy talking to the faries.

Mira sweat dropped and cleared her throat, once again. Even Lucy had tried to pull her butler away from his hobby but he really seemed to be having none of it. The girls he was chatting to turned around at one point and looked a bit confused why he was paying no mind to the girls at the student area.

Mira cleared her throat again, giving him another chance, and surprisingly, Loke managed a glance her way. He turned around and gave her the-can't-you-see-i'm-in-the-middle-of-something look. This look was quite rare, but both Lucy and Mira had seen it before, so could enterpret it.

Mira glared at him back,deciding on giving him the-I-know-we-just-met-but-get-your-sorry-playboy-ass-back-over-here-right-now-or-I-swear-you'll-regret-it-for-the-next-year- look.

Loke seemed to pay attention to the power behind the look she gave him, and when the shock set in, he ran the whole way back the the counter. There was something pooling at the bottom of his stomache telling him to never- ever- piss off Mirajane Strauss. Like, ever. Disturbingly, Mirajane seemed sickly sweet now Loke was back, and any proof of her possible demonic side had vanished.

What was with this woman?

"Okay, now that Loke has finished his...um...business, I have your new school uniforms. Cute, aren't they? I designed them myself in Fashion class."

She handed Lucy a red blazer with the school insignia sown on the top pocket, a checked red skirt, white shirt and red checked knee-high socks with a matching tie. Mira was right, these uniforms were deadly cute!

"No way did you design these yourself, Mirajane! I mean, it looks like it was made by professionals." Lucy seemed to mutter out to the girl who just giggled and waved it off. Lucy looked over to where Loke's uniform was and saw his was cool too.

Loke was passed a checked dark blue version of the blazer, a light blue capped sleeve shirt and black skinny trousers, and to top it all off, a matching tie.

Loke also peered at Lucy's uniform, but seemed to be paying more attention to the color rather than the content, or the cuteness. "Why is mine blue and Lucy's red?" He asked after a moment of silent pondering. It was funny actually, because when he was trying hard to think, you could almost see the cogs turning in his brain, to get it to work!

"Oh, the colors correspond to different houses. Red is fire, dark blue is spirit, yellow is thunder and purple is student council, otherwise known as S-Class." Mira smiled. Lucy seemed to get it but Loke still seemed confused, Mira was about to go into detail of the house system they had at the academy, but Loke got distracted and lost interest.

Mira sighed, before turning to Lucy. "So now, we need to give you the Fairy Tail Insignia! It's like the primary source of identification around here. All the schools in Fiore have theirs placed on each student, sort of to keep track of which student goes to what school. Stay's there until you guys leave." Mira explained kindly, regaining Loke's focus once again. Mira gestured to her own Fairy Tail mark, on her left thigh, which she could just see underneath her white shorts.

"Good things about these is there pretty quick and absolutely painless. They look like tattoos but certainly don't feel like them. And you can pick your color and where you'd like them." Mira pulled out a stamp from underneath the counter and placed it on the table. "So, where'd you two like your Fairy Tail Insignia?"

"Can i have it on my hand in... pink please?" Lucy asked and Mira nodded. She stamped Lucy's hand; it glowed for a few seconds, before revealing the light pink mark as if by magic. Lucy stared bewildered by the mark that virtually appeared in thin air! She had to ask later how that had happened...

Loke went for a green mark on the top of his back. Which had obviously meant that he had to take his shirt off. Which he was more than happy to do. All the eyes in the room were on his, and his rock hard abs, coincidentally every single one of the girls in the room either:

1\. Fainted

2\. Stared

3\. Drooled

Or 4. All of the above!

Lucy rolled her eyes. It wasn't unusual for girls to do this. Lucy was used to people fawning over her butler. Some even went as far as to ask her to give him there love letters.

Like she was giving her butler love letters from hormonal teen girls she didn't know! Some of them, he didn't even know! So, from the age of ten, Lucy was used as a postal delivery service, or a dating advice website. She had sometimes even been used as an agony aunt by girls who lived near the two.

She didn't really care about that right now, she was still busy contemplating how in the name of hell this mark would stay on for a day, let alone a year, and how it had even gotten there...


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 4**

"Just like magic right? The marks are pretty cool, nobody really knows how they work apart from the head teachers. There are a lot of conspiracies though. Anyway, you two will be needing these." Mira handed the two a card each. "Lunch cards. Unlimited amount of food. You forget that or lose it, you'll probably starve to death. But, just to warn you, food runs out pretty quickly here."

Lucy was busy eyeing up the card to hear Mira's helpful advicde though. She held the pink card in her hand, looking at the writing. It was the _exact_ shade of her school mark, and had a small picture of Lucy in the corner. A picture Lucy had no recollection of posing for.

' _How did thet get our pictures?_ '' Lucy thought as she sweatdropped. More and more about the school was getting creepier, and Lucy wondered what she was going to discover over the six months she would be placed here.

"And finally here are your school maps and dorm keys." Mira said.

"It's actually a really big campus here. We have a Elementary School on the east side, On the west in the Middle School and then here we are as the upper school, in the middle. The dorms are dotted around in between the three. There are three dorms here at FTA. Fairy Hills, Dragon Dorms and Mavis House. Fairy Hills is the girls dorms. It is next to the main school building to the Right. The Student Supervisor there is me and the teaching staff there is Porlyucsia-sensei." Mira explained, then abruptly turned to Loke."If you even so happen to step one foot inside Fairy Hills, your body would be declared missing within hours."

Lucy could hear Loke's gulp from where she was standing. One of the mysteries of FTA: Mirajane Stauss' devilish side. Almost as quickly as she had switched to demon mode, Mira switched back, a sweet smile decorating her face. A false sense of security.

"Dragon Dorms are the boys dorms. You'll find it in between the field and the parking lot. But thats just because the Student Supervisor refused to go to school if his cars were more than 50 metres away from his room. He's a stupid idiot, but he's the headmasters grandson, you'll see him around sometimes. Laxus Dreyar. And the teaching staff is Gildarts-sensei. If I were you, I wouldn't mess with him." Mira seemed deadly serious at this point. According to her research, Gildarts Clive was an ex-pro wrestler, who now taught Gym at FTA. Hopefully, he wasn't as much of a demon as the rumors said.

"And finally, Mavis House is for the richer students. It's Co-Ed and the futhest dorm from school, but because theres girls and boys living there,it has two Student Supervisors. Student Council President, Erza Scarlet, and the Vice President, Jellal Fernandez. They're really nice, but Erza really has a thing for enforcing the rules. Teaching staff their is Zeref! He's not exactly a teacher, but he helps out here." Mira smiled.

Lucy had to process the information. No matter what the situation, it seemed that Lucy would be apart from Loke, unless they were placed in Mavis.

"Loke, you'll be staying in Dragon Dorms. Little piece of advice for getting along with Gildarts: Stay away from Cana Alberona. You'll get it soon. And Lucy, it seems you'll be staying in Mavis. Zeref actually doesn't live in the dorms at the weekends, but you should meet him on monday." Mira smiled at the two. "Any questions?"

"How on Earth do I follow this map?" Loke questioned, looking dazed at the map in front of him.

"Well, for a start, you might want to hold it the right way up." Mira giggled at the stupidity of the flushed boy in front of her.

"And if you want, I can call some people to give you guys tours. I can't do it myself, because I'm back here, but I have a few people who owe me favors." The devilish look was bacl and damn was Lucy scared. This time it was a mixture of trouble-making, fangirling and devil, but it was still worrying none the less.

Lucy gulped audibly. ' _What is she planning?!_ '' Thought an anxious Lucy.

Loke snorted. "I can find my way perfectly fine." Ahh the male gene. No, apparently you can't just stop and ask for directions. She glared at him for a second but then it melted back into her usual perky smile. She picked up her MePhone 6 and did something.

Within a matter of seconds she got two replys. She grinned then looked upto the two new students.

"Please take a seat! Your tour guides will be here in a few minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Five**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all the ones I've put up so far! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I guess I'm just a lazy person, but today I will be updating quite a lot, so look forward to that! Also, to those who read this story on Wattpad, that version will be on hiatus until I catch up with this updated version on here. And also to those who read my other story Carrying A Dragon, I will hopefully update that soon..**

* * *

Lucy waited patiently there for the tour guides to come. But it was HELL. In all her years of snooty all girls schools, she had never actually realised how boring waiting could be. It was a nightmare! Boredom: that's what Lucy was feeling.

Was that a normal feeling for everyone else? Did everyone else just have nothing to do with their time and just sit around doing... nothing? It was horrible! Devilish even! To the point that Lucy wondered if Mira was making them wait like this on purpose.

She wasn't even talking to them come to think about it. She was stuck behind the counter talking with Lisanna about something. They were whispering and giggling, so much so that she almost walked over and demanded they tell her everything that was going on. But maybe for her first day, it was a bit too forward?

Lucy could see out of the corner of her eyes that Loke wasn't bored whatsoever. Actually, he seemed to have busied himself, once again with the girls Mira had chased off earlier, and he was flirting up a storm.

Lucy looked over to see that he already had two of the girls hugging him, one playing with his hair, another of them was feeling his biceps and one of them had nearly passed out by how red she was...

She really wondered how he did it. He'd been like this since he was a child; going from one girl to the next, flirting and toying, but none of them had really ever got to hium. Got to KNOW him, at least. Lucy really couldn't care less. As long as he was there to play hide and seek with Lucy, she really couldn't care less.

Lucy gave up, being bored after a while and pulled out her pink headphones, and started playing her music. It seemed like a good enough option to pass the time with. Until she realised that she hadn't downloaded any songs since last year. She sighed and unplugged her headphones, and let the boredom once again envelope her.

Loke had relaxed too. After five hard minutes of flirting, he had sent all of the girls away, feeding them a playboy line.

"If you leave now, my darlings, that will just mean our next meeting will be twice as sweet, right?"

Sickening. Lucy tried really hard for herself just to hold in the laugh that was forcing it's way out, as three of the girls carted another girl who had passed out, to the infirmary. Loke glared slightly at Lucy, as they were walking out, and then stormed over to her.

"What's the big deal!"

"Hmm... I wonder... maybe it's just that well... If you leave now my darlings, that will mean our next meeting would be twice as sweet, right?" She mocked, trying so hard now to break down into a fit of laughs and melt into the floor.

Loke puffed out his cheeks, in mock anger before his eyes locked on to something. No. Until his eyes locked onto someone. A girl had grabbed his not the attention of the playboy Loke. The attention of the loyal side of Loke, that only came out once in a blue moon, for rare occasions.

Said girl had light pinkish hair, that seemed to naturally curl around in soft swirls, framing her face beautifully. Her eyes were a dark brown, that seemed black on first glance, but then showed twirls of colour, they were magnetising. Mysterious even. But pooled with sorrow and guilt, emotions Lucy had rarely ever seen on anyone as yound as her.

Her figure was almost perfect, curved in all the right places, and slender in frame. But somehow she seemed shy and timid with herself and her body. She had ninety percent of her body covered up, behind a pure white wool, pullover jumper, and brown shorts, with white knee high socks. She also seemed to be trying to hide the front of her legs, the gap that was showing between her socks and shorts, by pulling sown her jumper. It wasn't working to well, though.

As Lucy saw her, an image of a frail little lamb came to mind. A little lamb that needed guidance in the world. Upon first sight, Lucy wanted to run over to her and hug her!

But, it also seemed that Loke had the same idea, and whereas Lucy could restrain herself, Loke found himself jumping up and running over to the girl, craddeling her in his arms and... was he crying?

Lucy had never seen Loke cry. Nobody had _ever_ seen Loke cry. Loke **didn't** cry. Not when she had found him as an orphan. Not when he fell over, and had to go to hospital when he was nine. Not when he fell out of a tree and broke his leg when he was 13. Not ever.

Until now, where he was breaking down into a ball of tears in a girls arms. A girl that Lucy had never even seen before. But somehow she knew that they somehow had a history. Somehow..

"L-Leo? I... I'm s-sorry, Leo. I'm really... really..." The girl was whispering apologies into his ear, and Lucy could see that she had a few tears in her eyes too.

"It's okay Aries... I'm sorry too... I l-love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Six

Loke stayed completely still in Aries' embrace as they both silently sobbed and grasped each other. Complete silence took over the room and a sheer amount of confusion made everyone rack their brains.

Even Mira and Lisanna had stopped giggling and whispering behind the desk and had stared at the tear jerking reunion. But Loke wasn't exactly paying attention to what everone around him had been thinking. he was content here in her arms. His girl. His Aries. Aries Lam. His childhood friend. His first friend. His first _love._ His life. His soul. His...entirity.

He looked up once more, to see her staring down at him, a wide smile set all the way across her face. It was dazzling. It was beautiful. And it was all for him. He pulled her closer, and her beautiful smile turned brighter with her cheeks filling up with a breath taking red blush. Not that she was the only one blushing, because by now, he must have looked like a tomato.

He walked closer to her, also blushing. He was as overwhelmed as she was, and as he pushed the plagueing playboy part of his decrepit mind aside, he smiled. His **real** smile. Not the stupid, rediculously bright playboy smile he was used to giving, or the smile he gave to adults as he was being polite. The one that he had saved for the reunion with Aries.

He leaned into her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. It was amazing how comforted he was by just her smell. It was a warm, homely kind of smell. Like honey, but sweeter, and the wilderness, but with a bright warm campfire, and a cool mountain breeze, that blew in a warmth of fresh air.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to her, tightly.

She wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him into her more. There was no space between them now, and they were fine with it. Years had seemed to go by until Loke pulled back and smiled again, teary-eyed.

"I missed you, Aries. I really did. I've found you." He dug his head into the crook in her neck again as she buried herself in his defined chest.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry, I just... I'm s-sor-"

She was cut off by Loke placing his lips on hers. She panicked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, hot tears running down both their faces.

This was it. He was complete. She was complete. They were together again.

Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Seven

Lucy was shocked at the sudden outburst from her butler. Yes, she knew he was a playboy. But he had never gone anywhere with those relationships. You couldn't even call them relationships, because he'd get rid of the girls after a day, but they were never any good for him anyway.

It was like he was filling a hole in his heart by being social with people. A hole he had had all his life. Well, at least for as long as Lucy had known him anyway. Which was basically his whole life, as the Heartfilia's had practically raised the boy.

He had first stepped foot in the heartfilia konzern at age five. The silent little boy with blood running down his back, and his eyes void of any emotion, that could possibly pass through them. It had been Lucy who had found him and carried him inside. He'd clung to her ever since.

They cleaned him up, and stiched the wound on his back. He had no recollection of what had happened. Just the memory of a small pink haired girl. The one he was waiting for. He had remembered such a great amount of stories in amazing detail about her, but not anything about himself. He hadn't known his own name. Or his parents names. He didn't know where he had lived.

It was all just Aries. He remembered her, and everything they did together. The one he had told stories about. They had intrigued Lucy throughout her childhood. Loke was her first friend. Well, first friend that wasn't technically employed by her parents. Or older than her. By much.

Being of a higher class than Loke, she had not been able to socialize like those in the middle or lower class. She had never been to a public park. Or played with all of the children that lived on her street. Or gone to school with her friends. So when Lucy had Loke around, it was all really happy. Because when her parents were busy working, Loke would play with her. And when they were awy, Loke would tell her stories.

His stories of the little girl fascinated her. They were always happy stories, because that's all he could remember. A pink haired girl that he loved. And when Lucy listened to the stories, it was as if she knew so much about the girl that they knew each other. She found herself wanting to meet the girl like Loke did.

They had to get his memory back first, however, because they couldn't find her if they didn't know who she actually was. So they used the stories of her to work on his memory. Lucy would ask questions, and Loke would use his memories of Aries to try and remember the answers

Within a month they had recovered most of his memory. His name was still unknown, so they called him Loke Celestia. Lucy's mother came up with it, because Loke was what she was going to call Lucy if she was a boy and he was found under the stars.

He was the same age as Lucy. However, his date of birth was unknown. Instead they used the day they found him instead.

13th August. Friday 13th August.

From then on, he showed signs of high intellegence. Loke was a gifted little boy, and showed interest in the "regulus impact" comet, and the stars and space (and girls). The Heartfilia's educated them the best they could, and he turned out amazingly. He had been qualified to graduate from a highschool by the age of 12, but still stayed on and continued with Lucy. Yet, they still couldn't seem to find his parents.

But it was like no one knew him. A child of extreme intellegence, with no parents. The Heartfilia's did the best they could, but he didn't seem to exist.

Lucy realised she was day dreaming and snapped back into life, one thought lingering in her brain.

She overlooked the girl again. Pale skin. Brown eyes. Wool clothing. And her hair. Who else had pink hair? Just as he had described. This was not one of Loke's flings or flirts. This was his surviving memory. This was far deeper than what Lucy could begin to contemplate.

 _This was Aries._


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Eight

After standing there in half-shock, half-awe, Lucy was once again pulled to her senses, but this time, it was Mira who decided to wake her up from her day dream.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! THE GODS OF FANGIRLING HAVE BLESSED ME TODAY WITH THIS HOLY JOINING! KYAAAAA!"

"Can you not read the situation for gods sake woman?!" Lucy exclaimed.

The couple stood there awkwardly as the two by-standers watched. And then they realised there were more than two bystanders, and that the whole room had been silenced to watch them kiss. Soon other people in the main hall started to clap and the two blushed madly. Loke whispered something in Aries' ear, and she went brighter.

They made a swift exit, Loke completely forgetting that they were waiting for tour guides in the first place, but they were gone before Lucy could remind him.

"Hey Mira,shouldn't we remind Loke that we're supposed to be waiting for our tour guides?" She asked the white haired woman, who was still smiling.

"Hmm...? Oh, don't worry about that, Aries was his Tour Guide. But never mind that, what do you think works better, Lories or Aroke?" Mira jumped up and down, like an excited five year old, her eyes glowing, worrying Lucy.

Just as she slowly backed away from Mira, the girl snapped out of her excitement and waved over to someone from across the room.

"Hey, Lucy, it seems like your tour guides here." Mira smirked, once again regaining the devilish look on her slowly turned around to come face to face with the person Mira was talking about. And holy crap was she impressed. She looked at the boy in front of her with wide eyes and a slight pink blush coating her face, which she really hoped wasn't noticable.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet Natsu Dragneel! He lives in the same dorm as you and will be your guide for the day!" She smiled as she talked, obviously still overwhelmed from the previous scene.

Lucy overlooked the boy in frount of her, once again. His hair was bright pink (okay so there was more than one person with pink hair, but still, how common could it be?) but looked amazing in contrast with his deep onyx eyes. His skin was slightly tan, but there was a heck of a lot of it on show. Not that she was complaining.

He was wearing an open sleeveless vest, so she could see all of his chest, and the six-pack that was with it. It looked like you could literally grate cheese with it, he was that defined. Strangely enough, he was also wearing a white, scaley scarf, even though the weather around Fairy Tail Academy was generally really warm. It was also weird how it seemed to fit in with the outfit perfectly.

He was wearing slacks and also was a bit hunched over, looking down at Lucy, so he had to have been around 6 ft, so really quite tall. He was definately taller than Loke that's for sure.

And he had an amazing smile. It was so wonderful, it seemed to brighten Lucy's day. It was seriously wonderful. It jusat rounded him off perfectly. He had to be the most handsome boy Lucy had evder met. And Loke wasn't bad looking himself, but this guy blew Loke out of the water. No, he wasn't handsome. He was sexy. Full on god. There was no other way to describe someone like this. Lucy had to quickly check if she was drueling before introducing herself.

The boys smile was now a smirk as he watched her eye him up, and Lucy now seriously needed help. His smirk was hot, too! Natsu did a little twirl, to give Lucy a better view. She snorted in return and did a little twirl herself.

Natsu seemed to like what he saw as his eyes... lingered a few seconds more than they really should have. It seemed she had the same effect on him as he had on her. Or at least she hoped.

Mira had walked away by now and Natsu walked up to Lucy. She suddenly got the feeling of someone watching her, or glaring at her, but she shook it off, as she didn't want any distractions.

"Hey, so. Like what you see?" He asked gesturing to his body, laughing a little bit at the slight blush that coated Lucy's face.

Lucy laughed with him though. "Well, you obviously did! Did'nt your mother ever tell you not to stare?"

"She wouldn't have done. She likes the attention to much." e held out his hand for her to shake. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Dragneel Corp. future owner, and school idol."

She took it and shook it. "Lucy Heartfilia. Future owner of Heartfilia Konzern. And obviously stare worthy." She giggled.

"Hmm. We should work on that. How about School's prettiest girl?" He said leaning into her ear and whispering.

Now Lucy could definately feel people staring at her. She pulled away from Natsu, to meet the glares of the entire female student body. It seemed like Lucy wasn't the only one captivated by Natsu's seemingly good looks and obvious charm.

Natsu laughed as he saw what she was looking at. "Don't mind them, Luce. They're just the fangirls. Now, for the school tour?" He held out his hand and bowed in a gentlemanly way.

She curtsied and took it. "It would be an honour, Mr Dragneel." They laughed and walked away.

 _'It seems i can get used to this school...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Nine

Natsu and Lucy walked up the swirling staircases to the top floor, Natsu leading Lucy by her hand as she slightly blushed, but rolled her eyes. He lead her up the stairs smiling and humming to himself, delicately.

"Well. Here's the class rooms. I'm guessing sice your in Mavis Dorms you'll be in my homeroom, but i guess we'll find out sooner or later." He smiled. "We have Gildarts for Homeroom. And PE. He may look scary, and he was an professional wrestler, but he's just a big teddy bear really!" She giggled at his childish opinion on the teacher, but let him carry on talking anyway.

"However, you'll have to find your pathways lessons yourself. I'm doing pyrotechnology, Drama and Music. Whaccha pick?" He said still smiling.

"Astronomy, Music and Drama. Though I'm really out of my comfort zone with all of them. They don't teach you important stuff at all at snobby rich girl schools." Lucy told Natsu who just nodded and agreed.

"Well, you could always come to me for help, Luce. I'd always be willing to help a pretty girl." She rolled her eyes at him, but he just continued talking. "Hey, can I see your timetable?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure, just let me get it out." She unzipped her bag and passed him the paper. He quickly scanned through it and smirked.

"Ne, Luce? I hope ya like me because we'll be spendin' a lot more time together. Hehe." He laughed. "We have 9/10 lessons together."

"Oh great. 9/10 lessons full of glares. What was up with those girls down there anyway?"

" They're my fangirls. Don't mind them, if Ieven walk past a girl, they glare at them for a week. I'm kinda like the fittest boy this whole school has, so, yeah." He smirked. "And I guess they'll be glaring at you a whole lot more Luce."

She snorted and stiffled a laugh. "I thought you were joking when you said they were your fangirls earlier! And how are you the fittest boy here?"

' _Go please forgive me for lying!'_

"Hey, that's not nice, Luce! Don't you think I'm sexy?" He smirked, taking his vest off. Lucy stopped laughing and looked over his abs again. Defined and toned. Rough and soft, at the same time. Hard. Really hard. Oh if she could just... touch them! The pleasure would...

 _'No Lucy!'_ She snapped herself out of it before her eyes could trail futher down and she did domething she regretted on her first day.

 _'Well, two can play at that game'_ she thought smirking to herself. Natsu noticed this just before she slowly started walking toward her.

"Natsu-sama!" She said in her most seductive voice, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently playing with his hair. "Why don't we go play somewhere, hey, Natsu-sama!"

She pressed her chest upon his and he immediately went red. Like hot red. Like if-i-don't-get-cooled-down-in-a-minuet-i-might-evaporate red!

She softly trailed her arms down his biceps and leaned up into his ear.

"Natsu-sama! What's wrong? Don't you think i'm sexy?" She asked blowing into his ear. She literally had him right where she wanted him. A perfect skill picked up from watching every teen flick she could find on netflix: The Seduction!

His eyes rolled back in pleasure, before they shot open and he smirked. Something had gone terribly wrong!

"Lucy, your playing with fire here, you know that right?" She nodded innocently. "Well then. I think it's time for your punishment!"

Before she had time to ask, he had sweeped her up into his arms and was carrying her princess style.

"KYAAAAAA! NATSU! PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!" She demanded.

"Or what, Heartfilia? Are you gunna squeal me to death?" He laughed, he continued to carry her back down the stairs.

"No, but i'll...i'll...i'll. Gahhh! Just put me down."

They had now gained everyones attention, the room was silent, appart from the Natsu's laughing and Lucy's squealing.

"What was that, Luce? You wanna walk to Mavis House like this? Okay!" He chuckled.

"OKAY YOU IDIOT! JOKES OVER! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. Despite hed vocal disapproval, Lucy was quite enjoying the ride. She could feel all of his muscles like this, as his vest top, still wasn't on. And she was tired from all the heavy lifting she had to do earlier. She had walked from the car park carrying two bags, a purse and a trunk. Yeah, well her butler wasn't very _good_ at his job.

After awhile she had stopped screaming and enjoyed the ride. She placed her head on Natsu's shoulders, taking in his scent. He smelt like a load of spices, and hot sauce! No, it was a campfire, and smores... or was it...? Lucy didn't really care, she jsut gradually drifted off into a deep slumber...


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Ten

Lucy slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She was in a large double bed fully clothed under the covers. But she really couldn't care less. It was blissfully warm, and comfortable, and if she got to sleep on a bed this comfy, then she really didn't mind Fairy Tail Academy.

 _'Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail Academy! Crap, what happened?'_

Bolting up from her somfortable position in bed, she scanned the whole room for a clock, eventually finding one on the opposite wall. 5:35 PM she made out through the darkness of the room. She sighed to herself, and flopped down again, before deciding it was time to get up, her stomache rumbling in agreement.

Well, at least she tried to get up, but there were a pair of strong muscley arms wrapped around her waist that went seemingly unnoticed in her earlier awakening. She froze, looking down at the arms, now uncovered as she pulled the quilt off of herself. There was someone else in the bed with her!

Lucy's imagination poured out of her as the possible thoughts of who it could be came to mind. Was it a rapist? But why would they fall asleep? Maybe it was a kidknapper? But they're still asleep! Maybe it was an alien from another planet, who came down in human from to sleep next to a human, take them to their space ship and make her his alien bride for the rest of eternity?!

It was a bit far fetched but she was still not counting it out. She turned over and instantly calmed when she saw a tuft of pink hair sticking out of the sheets. Though she really shouldn't have calmed down just yet, she definately knew who it was.

She pulled the sheets down to see the sleeping Natsu Dragneel. Shirt-off, shoes-off. And hot. Like physically. Temperature wise. He was burning her, but she kind of liked the warmth. Then she realised she had to get out of the bed. And because her side was right next to the wall... She would have to climb over him.

Lucy made way to get up, she loosened his grip on her and began to move over him slowly, swinging one leg over him and basically straddling him.

 _'God if you do exist, please let him stay asleep and not let him wake up!'_

He started to stir as she moved over him. Just as she was right on top of him his eyes shot open. Lucy blushed deeply, and he just smirked. She quickly got off and ran to the door. She opened it and slammed it behind her, sinking to the floor.

 _'Damn you God! You're so mean! That did not happen! That did not happen! That did not hap-'_

"You must be Lucy?" Said a redhead who towered over her. Her locks fell freely over her back, as she stood, shoulders squared, a sense of authority around her. She was wearing a purple version of the school uniform Lucy had recieved earlier that day. S-Class? Student Council? Definately high authority.

"My name's Erza Scarlet. I'm the student council president here at FTA and Mavis Houses female student supervisor." She said proudly. ' _Called it. But she seems nice enough.'_ Lucy smiled up at the girl and was about to introduce herself, but Erza had interupted before she could.

"Well, Natsu doesn't always give piggybacks to unconcious girls, but when he does, he goes to bed with them." she smirked.

Lucy blushed heavily at this.

"T-thays not...We didn't...NOTHING HAPPENED!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu exited the door behind her, still shirtless.

"Ne, Lucy, what didn't happen?" He asked.

"We didn't...I didn't...I'm still...GAHHH!" Lucy screamed out in stress and fell back to the ground pouting.

"Now Lucy, you musn't pout! It's not pretty! God you weirdo!"

"I'm the weirdo! You're the one with pink hair!"

"Hey! It's natural! And sexy!"

" Just keep telling yourself that pinky!"

"I am sexy! I can prove it to you!"

"GO AHEAD HOTSHOT! TRY IT! BUT I BET YOU'LL LOSE!"

"WELL, I BET YOU COULDN'T BE SEXY IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"BRING IT PINKIE PIE!"

"LETS GO BLONDIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Erza yelled.

Lesson one here at FTA: Don't get on the wrong side of Erza Scarlet.


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Eleven

Lucy glared at Natsu. Natsu glared back at Lucy. Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu. Natsu stuck his out in return. Lucy glared again. Natsu did too. They both snorted and laughed it off. Somehow, in an hour, Lucy felt like she had known Natsu her whole life. He was jut the kind of person you could get close to. He was down to earth (when he wasn't telling her how sexy he was) and Lucy loved that about him. He was kind of the breath of fresh air Lucy had needed, to take her mind of everything that was happening.

They were in the common room with Erza, until the rest of their dorm mates came back. Erza was sitting in the corner eating steawberry shortcake, adoringly, and Lucy had learnt that if she was ever in trouble with Erza for anything, even the smallest slice and she would love you forever. No questions asked.

Lucy and Natsu were sat at the table in the middle, playing a ferocious game of...SNAP. Lucy put a card down. Natsu put a card down. No match. Natsu put a card down. Lucy put a card down. No match. Lucy put a card down. Natsu put a card down. Mat-

"SNAP! IN YOUR FACE PINKIE PIE!"

Lucy screamed in joy in Natsu's face.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes along with a-thats-not-fair-you-cheated-somehow-because-i-never-lose-this-damn-game-ever look.

She smirkes and returned it with a-what-can-i-say-i'm-a-natural-talent-beauty-and-overall-winner look.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIMESKIP:ONE HOUR

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO"

Erza had left the room after several attempts to split the two up. She had walked out and went in search of more cake, leaving the two at it. The snap game had been utterly left behind, and forgotten, but the screaming match was so fun, they were still at it.

That left the two arguing in the room. Still. After an hour. And counting...

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO-"

Lucy cut Natsu off by swinging for him, and missing badly. Instead of actually hitting him, she lost her balance, and fell to the floor, somehow managing to take Natsu with her.

"KYAAAA~"

"Hey Natsu! Er-chan we're hooommmmeeee!" A voice cheered from the doorway.

A small blue haired girl entered the room, a book cradeled in her hands. Following shortly behind, a large man with scruffy black hair and piercing coating most of his face, and his hands in his pockets.

Sadly, the two had to walk in on a scene that looked as far from as reality could get. The bluenette's books fell to the floor immediately, and her hands went to cover up her eyes quickly, though she was peeking through. The boy beside her almost literally fell over his own jaw, it was hanging so low. But then again it was a very compromising situation the two were caught in...

Lucy was straddelling Natsu, her chest smashed into his face and her arms wrapped around his neck, as he tried to get up. Natsu was sitting beneath her, face red (the parts that weren't covered in boob). His legs were appart and hers were wrapped around them. He wasn't wairing a shirt, but was wearing a dragonscale scarf, that didn't do much to hide his chest.

Anyone who had walked in on them would have thought something dirty was happening. The two who had walked in were no exception.

Lucy had seen and heard the two walk in so was trying to get up, but Natsu however hadn't. He freed himself from suffocating and spoke.

"You'll pay for that, Heartfilia!" He smirked.

Suddenly he flipped there positions and crashed his lips in to hers.

The only sound that could be heard was the high pitched, intense squeal coming from the bluenette.


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Twelve

Lucy just sat there on the floor. Her face flushed and her breathing insteady. He was kissing her. Natsu Dragneel was kissing her! Like his lips were placed on hers! Like seriously kissing her! And she was letting him. She slowly began to move her arms around Natsu's shoulders and kissed him back gently.

They kissed until they were gasping for breath and had to pull away. And that was when Lucy came to her senses.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, PINKIE PIE?" Lucy screamed as soon as she had regained her breath.

"PLAYBOY PAYBACK, RARITY!" Natsu had screamed back, jumping off of Lucy and helping her up off of the floor.

"Rarity? Are you seriously quoting My Little Pony?" Lucy asked trying to hold in the giggles as Natsu blushed and stuttered his way to an answer.

"P-Problem? What if I had to watch My Little Pony with my sister for hours!" Natsu retorted back, still blushing and embarresed.

"Um... Natsu, Wendy's twelve and she's never liked My Little Pony." The bluenette girl from the doorway had intervened in the conversation, causing Natsu to blush and stutter once more.

"My name's Levy by the way. Levy McGarden. You must be the new girl. Lucy was it?" Levy ignored the protests from the pinkette boy and introduced herself to Lucy, who had stopped laughing just enough to ned her way and introduce herdelf as well.

"Yeah, my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you. And I'm sorry you had to witness ... umm.. well... t-that."

By now Natsu had stomped out in a hissy fit and the girls were laughing awkwardly at the whole situation.

"It's okay. But I'm surprised Natsu had that in him. He's usually really oblivious when it comes to stuff like that." Levy told the girl.

"Hahaha, you're joking, right? Natsu's been flirting with me all day! I thought he did that to every girl he met."

"Gihihi, Salamander's been whipped by the Bunny Girl, eh, Shrimp? The name's Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. I'm that dopes Cousin. Salamander ain't never shown that kind of interest in girls. Just food and fighting." The big guy walked over to Levy and Lucy, joining there conversation.

"W-What? But he was all... and... and... yeah! There's no way he's NOT a Playboy. Oh my god the world makes no sense anymore!"

"Don't think about it too hard, bunny girl, Salamander's an actor. Not amazing, but not too shabby. He was probably just copying a new character he saw around school..." Gajeel revealed.

"Hold up, a character he saw around school?" Lucy questioned Gajeel, but then it all set in. The dope was pretending to be a playboy, pretending to play with her. "Next time I see that bastard I swear I'm gonna hit him so far in to next week he'll be..." Lucy roared, and tried running out of the room only to be enveloped into a hug by Natsu himself.

"I'm sorry Lucy! Really sorry! Please forgive me!" He'd already wrapped himself around her waist waiting for a reply, and his head was buried in her shirt.

"How do I know your not messing me around again Natsu? Characters? The hell is this place?" Lucy moaned, but she could already see that her anger had disipated.

"W-Well... umm... that was my... f-first kiss, so I guess... umm... I had to kind of.. be comfortable with y-you? I guess?" Natsu slowly stood up, his arms still looped around Lucy.

"Well... I guess I can forgive y-you. It was my f-first kiss too..." Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked away a blush coating her cheeks. "But that still doesn't make up for it. So, for tricking me, you now have to take responsibility for it!"

"R-RESPONSIBILITY! IT'S NOT LIKE I GOT YOU PREGNANT LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed and blushed furiously at the thought of getting Lucy pregnant.

"IT ACTUALLY REALLY MATTERS TO ME NATSU, SO... UMM.. STARTING TOMORROW, YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME AROUND SCHOOL EVERYWHERE! YEAH, CARRY ME AROUND!" Lucy said.

"Really? I get to carry you around all day? Sure, I'll do it." Natsu said, relieved to find out that was all he had to do.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not done with you yet." Natsu exclaimed.

"What do you me- NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy screamed

"We're going to my room to cuddle. Deal with it!"

"NATSUUUUUUU."


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Thirteen

Natsu slowly carried the tempermental Lucy up the stairs in the building, as she pouted, her arms crossed against her chest. Natsu just chuckled as he watched her expression.

"Hey Luce, I just realised I haven't shown you around Mavis House!" Natsu exclaimed, almost dropping Lucy in the process.

"Kyaaa! Natsu Dragneel don't you dare drop me!" Lucy screamed, holding onto Natsu, once again, for dear life.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Natsu smirked, then began to lean over the stair rails, holding Lucy loosely, as though she could fall any minute.

"STOP IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL...KYAAAA!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu started lightly swinging her.

"I'm sorry what was that, Luce? I couldn't hear you over all that screaming."

"Y-YOU HEARD ME LOUD AND CLEAR BUTTFACE, PUT ME DOWN."

"Put you down? You want me to drop you? I don't know Luce, it's kind of a long fall from here..."

"NO, ON THE STAIRS NATSU! THE STAIRS!"

"The stars? Yeah you can see the stars perfectly clear from the windows in the house Luce."

"DOUCHEBAG!"

"Hahaha, Luce you're so fun to play with!" Natsu tightened his grip around Lucy, then swung her back over the rail, and put her feet back on the floor. The girl was still a bit wobbily though, and held on tight to the boys neck, pulling him flush against her in a tight embrace.

After a few minutes, Natsu cleared his throat, a blush crawling up his face, coating his cheeks. it wasn't that he hated the attention, but somethings with Lucy could just get a bit much, and that was one of them.

She quickly pulled back, breathing steadily now, but with a matching blush coating her own cheeks as well.

"Y-You said something about a tour?" Lucy said after a few moments of relatively awkward silence.

"Yeah, we, uh... we better get going now, huh?"

"Cool..."

* * *

"Okay Miss Heartfilia, listen up, there are two sides to mavis house. The boys half and the girls half." Natsu pointed towards two long corridors that stretched out in opposite directions.

"Each student gets their own room, no sharing. And there are certain rules that have been put in place to.. erm... well stop mischief being achieved. I think that's how Erza put it." Natsu scratched the back of his head, as though remembering an old would that had been placed there. Lucy had only seen Erza for a short amount of time, but by the way she scared Natsu shitless, she'd have to work to stay on her good side.

"Rule number one: Curfew is Nine PM. No later. It's not exactly the time that you need to be asleep, but you have to be in your own room. Rule Number Two: No video games after Nine PM. Such a stupid rule, but if Erza catches you on any console after that time, you'll be scrubbing the toilets in every room for weeks. And finally Rule Number Three: No male/ female fraternizing after Nine PM. You aren't allowed on the boys side, and we ain't allowed on the girls side. Capishe?"

"Capishe!" Lucy said, as the boy finished his speech on the rules.

"And you understand that if you break one of these rules, all hell will break loose. And I'm talking like, supreme court. You got it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now I also hope that you understand that I'm going to show you how to get around each and every one of those rules on our tour." The boy smirked and walked on, down the boys corridor.

He walked down to the first door, then grabbed a key from his pocket unlocked the door and muttered a simple, "Welcome to my humble abode," before ushering the blonde in and closing the door again behind her.

Humble didn't seem to fit the picture of the room, or well... rooms. Counting the doorway, there were seven rooms in total. A large kitchen diner welcomed the two into the small appartment, and through two double doors, Lucy could see a decent sized Lounging area.

Natsu guided her past both the large kitchen diner and the living room, towards the four different painted doors at the end of the small-ish corridor. The first door (painted a very bright red) had the words 'Natsu's Room' written on, though on closer inspection, Lucy could see that the words were actually burnt onto the door. The second door, (baby blue in color) had an animated picture of a winged cat on one side and the other side was an engraving that simply said, 'Aye Sir!'.

The third door was painted a perculiar black color, depicting the universe, or a universal scene, because trying to get the entire universe on one simple door would be a tough feat. The fourth and final door wasn't decorated like the last three but held a slightly darker blue in color.

Natsu quickly opened his own room door and pulled her along to the insides to show her around.

"This, Miss Heartfilia, is the standard dorm room in Mavis house. Erza's and Jellal's rooms are slightly bigger, but they paid the price for the upgrade, because they have to be on that dumb student council thing, and well, that's just work and effort." Lucy couldn't help but snort a bit as she looked around the room.

Natsu had flopped bown on his bed, quicker than she could take in the surroundings. The bed was kingsized, but almost seemed unslept in, and Lucy figured it probably was, when she saw the hammock hanging in one corner of the room. The room was the same bright red as the door, but in the light of the window behind the bed, it almost seemed brighter. Several large screen TV's lined the wall, all hooked up to different games consoles, scattering wires and scart lead's everywhere.

On the opposite wall, there was a neat little work station, and behind the work station, the wall was a mess of burn marks and black patches, Lucy quickly discerning herself with how they may have gotten there.

"Home Sweet Home, dontcha think Luce?"

"Well, it's certainly something..."


	14. Chapter 14

Fairy Tail Chapter Fourteen

After bracing the rest of the tour with Natsu- a tour that basically consisted of the content of his fridge and his games consoles- Lucy finally found herself waking up bright and fresh for her first day of her new school.

Currently, she was in her dorm room, getting ready for the strenuous day she was about to face at school. Her room was identical to Natsu's, and the movers had already set up all of her stuff. Her own four doors were still bare, unlike Natsu's, but she had realized that it was up to her to decide what she wanted them to look like.

Her room was already painted, however, and it was a shade of pink (or salmon) that rivalled Natsu's own hair. She laughed when she first saw it, and she'd actually tried to drag Natsu out of his own room to see if he would blend in with the walls, and look bald. She quickly lost interest in that idea when she realized just how tired she actually was. A quick shower in the next room (Natsu's sea blue door was now known to be his own bathroom) had been all she could manage before passing out on her freshly made king sized bed.

Lucy was eager to get up and meet the rest of her dorm mates. She'd only met Natsu, Erza, Ley and Gajeel, but she'd heard Natsu talk about a few people. Like when he was talking about the dorm supervisors the day before that, he'd mentioned someone called Jellal.

She didn't get to meet the others the day before because once Natsu was done with his fridge door tour, it was 9 PM and she had to get to her own was now 7:30 AM. School started at 8:15, but that was after the house had breakfast.

Lucy was dressed in her new red school uniform, her black knee high socks were strewn across the bed as she excitedly raced to find her shoes and pull them on so she could go was nervous about meeting people, but calm and collected, so she could make a nice first impression on the people she would be seeing basically every day for the next six months.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked out of the door and down the stairs. Lucy had learnt that there were two dorm rooms seperating the girls half and the boys half. She'd also learnt that the first of the two rooms belonged to Erza, which was nice to know in case of any emergencies.

There was the same kind of layout downstaits, but one sid being the communal room and the other being the kitchen/ dining area. The large kitcher dining area anyway, as everyone had one in their rooms anyway.

Lucy walked into the kitchen area once she got down the stairs. The room was empty, apart from Erza and a blue haired boy in a purple uniform with a red tattoo on his quickly noticed Lucy and called her over. Hesitantly, Lucy walked over, suspiciously eyeing up the boy.

"Hey, Lucy! Are you okay! I heard Natsu kissed you the other day. I can punish him if you want?" She asked, but her response was only a sweatdrop from both Lucy and the boy.

"You don't need to do that Erza. Hey, I'm Jellal Fernandez. Student Council Vice President." Jellal said, holding his hand out.

Lucy stared at him for a few minutes. ' _So_ this _is Jellal. He doesn't seem quite like I many people here have blue hair?'_ Lucy quickly snapped out of her thoughts realizing Jellal was still standing there with his hand out waiting for her to shake it.

"Oh sorry," she quickly grasped his hand and began to shake it. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jellal replied, rubbing his hand.

Soon other people started to turn up. First Levy showed up, with a book in one hand and three others clutched under her arm, she smiled Lucy's way and waved, but quickly went back to reading, obviously not one for conversation.

Next was a black haired guy. Lucy almost passed out upon sight as he had no shirt on. Erza smacked him and yelled for him to get his shirt on. His name was Gray Fullbuster. And apparently he had a habit of taking items of clothes off so swiftly that even he didn't notice.

Following shortly behind Gray was _another_ blue haired girl. Where are these bluenette's coming from? She seemed kind enough though and introduced herself as Juvia Lockser, but in third person. She did seem kind enough, until Gray took his shirt off again, and she went into ultimate fangirl mode and started to call everyone in the room 'Love Rival' including Lucy.

Gajeel came down next with uncombed hair, a frown carved in to his face, and a box full of snack foods. It wasn't until later that Lucy realised that the so called snacks, were just odd bits of iron that he was busy munching on.

Two middle school students came down together. A boy and a girl who introduced themselves as Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Dragneel. Romeo had obviously followed Natsu in his styling techniques as similarly to the latter, Romeo had his own slightly tottered scarf hanging off his shoulders. Wendy seemed to be a sweet little girl. She had her blue (more bluenettes?!) hair tied up into twin tails and her eyes were also blue.

It only took Lucy a few minutes to realise that the girl had introduced herself as Wendy DRAGNEEL, which of course, caused a mental breakdown to occur in Lucy's brain.

"Wait, Dragneel? You're related to the dense idiot that resides upstairs, has an eating problem, and walks around with his chest on show?" Lucy had exclaimed as soon as she had realised, which caused Wendy to sweatdrop and nod.

Breakfast had been served and almost everyone had eaten, but Lucy couldn't help but feel like something was missing. They were all almost ready to go to school, but Natsu still wasn't down yet.

"Hey, g-guys? Should we c-check up on N-natsu?" She asked, scared of the teasing she thought she'd get from Levy and Erza from mentioning the pink haired bumbling idiot.

"Could you do it please, Lu-chan? He'd kill anyone else." Levy asked.

"ME? Why not Erza?"

"Er-chan has strawberry cake, she's not doing anything anytime soon." (A/N -.-)

Lucy pouted, but got up and went upstairs. She walked down the boys corridor and stopped at the first door. She remembered the layout of the room pretty well, but found that the main door itself was locked, so she couldn't get in, and she had to settle for knocking.

Lucy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a loud bang and footsteps heard from inside the door. Slowly the door creaked open, and a sleepy looking Natsu appeared. He had no shirt on, but had his scarf on, and he was already dressed in his school trousers.

Lucy blushed and stared at his chest. She kept staring... and staring... and staring.

"Um.. Luce, my eyes are up here." Natsu chuckled as Lucy blushed.

"Aghh. Juat get sone clothes on. It's almost time for school." She yelled at him, steadying herself.

It was going to be a very long day for Lucy Heartfilia.


	15. Chapter 15

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Fifteen

Lucy sighed and sat down again at the table. To her surprise, everyone had left. Within the small space of two minutes, everyone from Mavis House had crept out of the door, eerily silently. They had left her with Natsu on her own. Not that she was complaining, she actually quite enjoyed her time with the pinkette, and saw him as a very, very close friend (maybe even more) but being alone with him and having to single handedly drag him to school? It was gonna be a nightmare.

But apparently, everyone had the decency to leave a note behind, and they left it on the end of the table. With a large huff, Lucy lifted herself off of the end of the table, and pushed herself towards the note, quickly picking it up and reading:

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _We didn't want to be late, so we left you guys there. Make sure Natsu isn't late, because that boy has procrastination in his blood. But on a positive note, have fun in the house on your own. Don't do anything Erza wouldn't do. Or use protection, whichever method works for you._

 _From Levy and everyone else. But mostly Levy_

 _P.S. But seriously, protection Lucy. It's up to you since Natsu is an idiot._

Lucy must have been seriously blushing like a fool, because she felt all the blood rush to her head at once at the thought of Natsu and her ever doing anything like that. Or anything anywhere near that. Sadly, that blush only intensified when she knocked the letter on the floor and found that Levy had taped a condom on the back, with a little note next to it saying 'use me!'

Lucy sighed again and melted into her chair, blush deeply coating her face. She thought about just shriveling up in a corner and staying there for the rest of the day. She kept thinking about the note, and about how the rest of Mavis House thought she had a thing or Natsu, just because he kissed her once, and showed her around the house and was basically attatched to her hip the whole day yesterday and they slept in a bed together and...

Lucy was, once again, lost in thought. So she didn't notice Natsu walked into the room. Just like she didn't notice him walking towards her. Just like she didn't notice him picking up the piece of paper on the floor. Just like she didn't notice him reading it, with a small blush on his face as well.

But she DID notice when Natsu wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered with a deep voice in her ear.

"So, do you think we should use it, Luce?" He giggled in her ear, noticing her squirming under him, then twisted her around so he could see her bright red face.

"You should see your face Luce! You look hilarious!" He laughed out loud now, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and one hand clutching his stomache. Lucy pouted, punched his arm as hard as she could, and then crossed her arms across her chest, throwing her own little temper tantrum.

His eyes met hers and suddenly, her senses became clearer. She could smell everything around her, see everything, feel everything, hear everything, and she swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat, making her incapable of speach. Not that she could have said anything without it. Her brain was blank, taking in all of her surroundings.

The ashy smell coming from his embrace. The sexy smirk planted on his face. The small stifled laugh held back in his throat. The toned muscles that were clutching her, ever so gently. The only sense that she couldn't use was taste. What did he taste like? Would he taste ashy, like the way he smelt, or would it be different?

Without noticing what she was doing, Lucy slowly grew closer to Natsu. Their faces were now inches apart and their noses were touching. Lucy stopped and thought for a second. 'What am I doing?' She repeated the question over and over in her head, but gaining no answer from herself.

Natsu's smirk had been wiped off his face. His lips were straight, and there was no laugh now. His grip had tightened, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

Now, there was basically no room between the two of them. It reminded her of the time yesterday after he dangled her off the side of the hesitated for a second, looking away from his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"We should, umm... go to school, now I guess... hey Natsu." She stared in to his eyes and he stared into hers. They were gradually growing closer.

"Yeah, Luce, I... I guess we should." Natsu had closed the small gap that remained. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed, as she melted into the kiss. His tongue was now at her lip, begging for entrance. Lucy had never been in this kind of situation before, but she opened her mouth anyway.

His tongue plunged into the depths of her mouth, exploring from head to toe.

Her arms worked there way to his scarf, clawing at it and pushing him into her more. She grabbed his hair and pulled him into her, deepening the kiss once more.

After five or ten minutes, they broke away, in need of air. Lucy did not faint, but she guessed if she'd gone another second without breathing, she'd pass out from lack of oxygen.

Lucy's seyes widened as she realised what had really just happened. Natsu had kissed her again. She'd let him do it. She'd even joined in. Natsu'd eyes widened along with hers, and for a few moments they just sat in silence, wondering what had really just passed between them.

"We should... we... school... late...umm...let's go?" Lucy just managed to mumble out a sentance through her tranced state, but Natsu couldn't even do that, so he only nodded.

They ripped apart from each other, wearing matching blushes, but kept close enough to each other, then they grabbed their bags, and walked silently to school.

-X-

A small bluenette watched wide eyed from outside the window. Levy only wanted to grab her book, which she had left behind, but instead, she saw something even better. She really was only teasing when she had written the note earlier, but now she had just witnessed the steamy make out session between the two, she was fairly sure she knew what to do.

The bluenette waited until the blonde girl and the pink haired guy walked out, to grab her phone. She quickly dialed a number, watching the two walk down the dirt path towards the school. The phone picked up on the other end, after just two rings.

"Hello?" A cheery voice greeted from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, Mirajane? It's Levy, and you'll never guess what I just saw. Let's just say that plan NaLu is progressing quicker than we thought..."


	16. Chapter 16

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Sixteen

Lucy and Natsu walked to school, a deathly silence surrounding them. They walked next to each other but too far away for anyone to actually think that they were walking together, so it seemed like they were two strangers that walked the same way.

Apart from the fleeting side glances they were giving each other and the identical blushes that coated their faces. Natsu had no idea what had happened back there in the kitchen. And he decided for a minute that he didn't want to know about the foreign feelings that had taken over his entire system.

Lucy herself was afraid as well. Not only had she lost her first kiss to the dense almost playboy, but she had let him kiss her a second time. A second time after knowing him all of two days. She was ashamed of herself, but more scared that she might have actually enjoyed the whole experiance. And enjoyed actuallay kissing him back.

They eventually arrived at the large double doors, leading in to the school, and the two simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. And then entailed the awkward day that awaited them. If Natsu had been right the previous day, then they would have most- if not all- of lessons together. In a way Lucy was kind of relieved. There would be at least one familiar face in the school. Someone she knew she got on with- maybe too well. If only they could get past the awkward stage they found themselves in right now.

The doors opened and nobody really looked their way. The classrooms weren't open yet, and no student could pass upstairs, so the entire student body was seated comfortably in the large room. Levy and Gajeel had tucked themselves off into the far corner, only just visible from behind the stairs. Gray and Juvia were sat at the front of the school store, having a slight drink, and talking to Lisanna. Or at least Gray was drinking and talking. Juvia was sending glares in the direction of any female (or male) that walked by and even so much as glanced at her precious 'Gray-Sama'. Erza and Jellal were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Mirajane, and Lucy remembered that the three were probably at a morning council meeting.

Natsu's awkwardness seemed to melt off of him as he stepped into the door. With a loud intake of breath, the boy stepped through the door and roared out a big greeting to the whole school.

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE!"

"GOOD MORNING, NATSU-SAMA!" The shrieks and criees of everyone of Natsu's fangirls was almost as deafening as Natsu's own bellow towards the crowd. The noise of 'Kyaa' and 'Natsu-sama' had definately ruptures Lucy's eardrums and started a headache, even before Natsu had announced himself. It only seemed to intensify, as all of the famgirls came barreling towards Natsu to ask him about his weekend, or confess, or ask him to hang out with them.

Lucy was stuck in a field of desperate, savage fangirls, and she desperately wanted out.

"Okay, okay girls! I'mma go hang with Luce now, so I'll see you all later, kay?" Natsu silenced all the girls, and for a few blissful moments nothing was really to be heard whilst the girls comprehended what had just been said.

Then suddenly it felt like 50,000 knives had been dug into her skin, as all the fangirls set their glare on Lucy. In the background Lucy had heard a few murmurs from the girls.

"Huh? Such a slut! She got Natsu-sama all to herself."

"I bet he pays her to be with him. She's totally a slag, just look at her."

"You think they've done it? He must be paying her well. Those clothes are expensive."

"It took us years to get that close to Natsu-sama! That bitch, and I was this close to getting that bracelet I wanted." After that Lucy tuned out.

Natsu quickly dragged Lucy over to another corner of the room, nearer to the door, and sat himself down at a small two person table. Lucy sat across from him and managed not to make any eye contact with any of the fangirls. Sitting down she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what was that all about Natsu?"

"Those girls started following me around a couple of days after I started going here. I've had it basically all my life with all girls around me. Well, apart from those in Mavis House and a few others like Mira and Lisanna. I'm really not sure what it is with them though."

"Are you serious Natsu?" Lucy gasped after hearing the story that Natsu had given.

"Seriously. I think, I'm not sure what question you're asking."

"Those girls. Your fangirls. You've had that all your life?"

"Well, yeah but thats normal. Gray's used to be worse, because that ice prick can't keep his pants on. Well, it was really bad until Juvia transfered in, and scared off anyone who got close to him."

"Natsu, those girls, they all, well, they seem like gold diggers." Lucy revealed.

"What? Those girls are only high school girls. They can't go out and dig for gold to make a living. I'm sure their parents can supply them with enough money so they don't have to work." Lucy facepalmed at this.

"No, Natsu. Gald diggers are girls who fawn over men to get money. And since you're the richest teen in the world," Lucy also wanted to add not so bad looking either. "Well, they're just like moths to a flame." Lucy finished.

"Well... It does seem that way. They're fine though, I never really pay them that much attention."

"Maybe you should listen to some of the things they say as well Natsu. Not when they're talking to you, but when they're talking to each other. I mean I overheard some pretty sick stuff over there."

"What do you mean Luce?"

Lucy sighed, "Nothing. Come on Natsu, we can go upstairs now, class will start in a few minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Seventeen

Walking into class had been one of the toughest things Lucy had had to do so far at Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't really have that many good experiences with schools in her lifetime, so she really did want to make a good first impression on most of teh students. It took her about four minutes to pluck up the courage to step through the door, and even then, she wanted to dash straight back out.

One of the only good things about her homeroom was the fact that everyone from Mavis House was there. It was nice to see the few nice and friendly faces waving at her and welcoming her in to the room. Loke was there too, sat at the back next to Aries, and the two of them were also waving them in.

The bad things about homeroom you ask? Well, as soon as she stepped foot in the class, three of the girls who had been at the front of Natsu's fangirl army were sat right in front of her. The front two rows, in fact were taken up by the fangirls, who all wore matching glares, and snickered about her in hushed tones.

"Oh great." Lucy said, backing straight out of the classroom, but sadly being stopped in her tracks when she met with a large chest in her face, and realised that Natsu was blocking her exit.

"Where ya going Luce?"

"J-Just for some fresh, non-judgemental, air." Lucy tried to push her way out, only to be once again stopped by Natsu.

"Nope, come on let's go." Natsu grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her to two vacant seats in the back row, between Gray and Levy.

Natsu took the first seat, sitting next to Gray and muttering some insults at him, so hesitantly Lucy took the seat next to Levy.

"Hey, Lev."

"Hi, Lu-chan. What u- Oh god, what's wrong?" Levy was about to ask the girl about what she had seen earlier pass between Natsu and Lucy, but upon seeing the girl next to her in a fear stricken state, Levy changed her mind.

"Nothing much. Just some bad homeroom experiences. And some glaring fangirls."

Levy looked towards where Lucy was staring, and realised what was wrong. "Oh, I get it. Those bitches are so frickin... bitchy! You just have to learn to ignore them Luce."

"I guess I can only try. And hope that none of them directly talk to me. I've already heard the stuff they're saying about me."

"What? What are they saying, Lu-chan?"

"Oh just the usual. They think Natsu pays me to sleep with him, they called me a slag, and a slut. Like I said, just the usual."

"Oh no they didn't! Those hypocritical gold diggers!"

"Yeah, I told Natsu they were gold diggers, but I guess he misunderstood, or didn't care that much."

"Natsu's dense. I know who you need to talk to about those girls. We need Erza."

"No Levy, it's quite alright, I'm sort of already used to it. Like I said, bad homeroom experiance."

"Well... are you sure Lu-chan?"

"Yes, Levy. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I don't need Erza or you to fight my battles."

"If you don't mind me askind, Lu-chan, what was your bad experience?" Levy asked skeptically after a few moments, shocking Lucy.

After a few minutes Lucy sighed, and was about to answer.

"Um, well-"

"OKAY, BRATS, HOMEROOM TIME."


	18. Chapter 18

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter Eighteen

Natsu chuckled slightly at the out of character snap from their homeroom teacher/gym teacher, Gildarts Clive.

"That's Gildarts," He leaned over and told Lucy. "He's our gym and homeroom teacher. One of the best at the school. Used to be a professional wrestler, so you wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

Gildarts slowly looked around the room as if he were searching for something, until he layed his eyes on Lucy and yelled out to her.

"Blondie with big tits, get over here and introduce yourself to the class." Gildarts shouted, pointing straight at Lucy, who blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

"Oh yeah, and he's a bit of a pervert, but you'll get over that soon enough, most of the time he sits in the corner and tries not to break anything. Quite funny seeing him try to restrain himself."

Lucy slowly got up and walked hesitantly to the front. She could already hear the fangirls bitching about her, and calling her names. After Gildarts' comment, most of the insults got worse.

"They're probably fake. Natsu probably bought them for her."

"No I reckon they're the reason Natsu's hanging out with her."

"Who cares she's just a slut."

Lucy gulped as she took her place at the front ready to introduce herself. Natsu gave her a large grin and two big thumbs up, as well as the other Mavis House guys, who all waved encouragingly.

"Okay then Brats, we have a new student eith us for homeroom today so we will do introductions. New girl, you can go first."

Lucy sucked a breath of air in, to steady herself, new found confidence from everyone's encouragements filling her up.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the owners of Heartfilia Konzern, I will be your class mate starting today, so please take care of me!"

All of the other boys in the class- the ones who weren't at Mavis House- all jumped up with hearts in their eyes, like Juvia had been with Gray earlier. They were all begging her to tell them more about her and asking her on dates, and a few even asked for her measurements. But they were quick to go silent after a swift glare from Natsu in their direction.

Some of the girls in Natsu's fanclub snorted after they heard her name. They had recognized the name of Lucy's company, and a whole new wave of insults came through.

Gildarts quickly silenced the whole class through by pounding his fist against the wall, and motioning for Lucy togo and sit back down, which she didn't hesistate to and sat down quicker than he could pull his hand out of the new found hole in the wall.

"Okay, brats, everyone needs to introduce themselves to Lucy, because she's new. And I mean everyone, even if you already know her, re-introduce yourself. Now if you don't excuse me, I have to go tell Master about the busted wall." Gildarts muttered to Gray to start introductions and the boy reluctantly got up, his school shirt missing, but his tie still around his neck. Gildarts walked out of the room, muttering about the damn kids.

"Hey, I'm Gray, but you already know that. My family runs the Fullbuster Ice Company, which you might've heard of. Yeah, and I have a stripping habit, which you'll just have to deal with, I guess."

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser. Her hobies include swimming and Gray-sama. Juvia's mother and father are famous olympic swimmery and Juvia's grandfather runs Lockser swimming gear company. And Love Rival will stay away from Gray-sama... OR ELSE!"

"Hey Lu-chan! I'm Levy, and I think introducing myself again is pointless, but of well. My parents are the CEO's of the worlds biggest publishing firm, McGarden Books, and in the future I hope to run it as well. In the meantime, I'm working on reading every book that I have in my personal library."

"Hnn. Bunny Girl. The names Gajeel. Family runs Redfox Motors. I'm that dumbass Dragneel's cousin, but the family like isn't that strong, so don't go comparing us or else."

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Erza Scarlet, though you already know this. My mother runs the clothing line Heart Kruz, and my father runs Scarlet Armour. I am currently the Student Council President, and I will not tolerate any kind of rule breaking mayhem, even if you are my friend."

"Hey, I'm Jellal Fernandez. My family run Fernandez Weapons, and I'm the Vice-President. There's not much else that I can say. Oh and please don't ask about the tattoo, I was born with it."

"Since I've spent the last like 10 years of my life with you, I think it's safe to say you know me well enough not to need an introduction Lucy-hime. But, since I have to, my name is Loke Celestia, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Aries."

The next person to introduce themselves were the three fangirls that sat at the front of the class, and seemed to make up the worst of the insults and comments on Lucy.

"I have no need to talk to you, but I guess I'm being forced. My name is Khloe. That's with a K. And I have one thing to say to you, stay away from Natsu-sama."

"I'm Steph. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. And by me I mean Natsu."

"I don't want to have to talk to the posh slut, but since this is homeroom and I'm being forced, my name is Jordan."

The sly comments the girls made and the hurtful tone they used made Lucy want to shrink to the size of a mouse and go find a hole to hide in. But she stuck the rest of the introductions out. Most of the other people were really nice and kind with the introductions, but every now and again, Lucy would get called a slut by one of the fangirls.

The last person to introduce themelf was Natsu, and Lucy had thought that he wasn't even going to bother with an introduction. That was until everyone was finished and started talking again, and he cleared his throat and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Well, class. You all know me and Lucy does as well, but I'm just going to fill in some details. My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Grandine Dragneel, of Dragneel and Co. My family owns the biggest company in the world. I try to make friends with everyone, but one thing that I cannot stand is bullies, and I will never be friends with anyone who hurts people for the fun of it. What else can I say... Ah yes, I'm a part time actor/ model, you might've seen me in some little roles here and there or modeling in some magazines. Oh yes, and Lucy Heartfilia, I make it my goal to make you my girlfriend by the end of the year."

He grinned at Lucy and sat down completely ignoring the muffled cries of several of the boys in Lucy's new found fan club, then he turned to Lucy and pulled her into a large embrace, which earned a shocked squeal from her and a few laughs fromm the Mavis House crew.

Most of the fangirls huffed and stormed out of the room, and Lucy realized why Natsu had said and done that.

"Natsu, you may have just made things ten times worse with your fan club. You know that right?"

"Well, I didn't like the way they were talking to my friend. Did you see the looks on their faces though, PRICELESS!"

 _' Stupid idiot... I guess he is kinda cute though...'_


End file.
